1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to reading glasses and more specifically it relates to reading neckglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous reading glasses have been provided in prior art that are adapted each contain a frame having a front with two hinged temples that can bend and break off during repeated usage. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.